The pinks Maid Dress and a Creepypasta
by Mandychan52
Summary: This was a art trade with SasoriRedKitsune DA . Can't really summeraize it that well.


"Can Listener please tell Cicero why hes doing this again?" The jester said, has he stared at the maids dress, it was pink and poofy. It just made him shudder a little, "Its for an assassination Cicero." Kistune said, shaking her head "You have to pretend to be this mans maid and when his guard is lowered then just slit his throat." "But Listener..." Cicero pouted "Your a girl correct?" "Well yes" The Listener said, though it was a plain fact she didnt want to do this. "Then why doesnt Listener do it?" The jester said "Cicero are you questioning the Listener?"

"Well no of course not! Cicero would never question the great and powerful listener!"

"Then put on the dress and do this assassination."

"...Yes Listener"

He took the maids dress, then abrubtly stomped off towards the tavern where the man was with his other maids. He snuck up behind a blonde maid,and sliced her throat then hid the body before anyone else noticed. He then ran off and slid the dress over his clothes, he grumbled has it felt a little to tight and it was most defentaly to short and to pink and filry for his liking. He couldnt help but feel angry at the fact that he had to wear this thing, he rolled up the pants and jacket sleeves so they wouldnt show and took off the Jesters hat, revealing a serious case of hat hair, he quickly smoothed out. He then snuck back with the rest of the maids and just stood there, his hair covering his face not that anyone seemed to notice him.

He could only watch silently has the man flirted with other maids and joked with a drinking buddy. His eye twitched in annoyence, how long did this man plan to sit here and drink? Infact how long did Cicero have to stand there and play maid for this guy?

"Hey...Redhead" the man spoke, causing Cicero to look around blinking "Yes you."

The man stumbled up from his seat and walked towards Cicero "Your pretty cute you know that~?" he snickered. Cicero blinked and backed up a bit "Cicero is most certainly not cute!" he said.

"Cicero? What an odd name for a girl. All well" the man laughed, backing Cicero back into a corner. Cicero gulped "Cicero would apperciate it if you didnt get so close"

"Talking in 3rd person huh? I like that, its cute" the man slurred, has he slid his hand underneath the maids dress, feeling the fabric of the jesters clothes has he did "Hm? What th-" he didnt get to finsh the sentence before Cicero removed the hidden blade and stabbed the man in the chest, holding him there for a minute intill the life completely drained from his eyes, he then dropped the man on the floor.

He then looked up at everyone else in the tavern and blinked, then ran out before the guards could do anything, shedding the maids dress has he ran. He tossed it on the ground, replacing his hat on his head. "Cicero is GLAD thats over." he muttered, walking off to find the Listener so they could go and get thier reward for this assassination.

_**Searching for the Listener**_

The girl smiled has she played her newest game obession, Skyrim. She bought the game when it first came out, and she eventually played through the Dark Brotherhood questline and fell in love with it and a certain Jester. Creating new files, playing though the questline again and again, hours a day she spent on it. Always sparing the Jester, choosing Sweetrolls or Carrots in the ingreidents when she played through the murder the emperor contract. She loved the Jester, Cicero,or Cice has she called him, she even sometimes responded to the tv whenever he spoke.

"Lets kill someone~!" came the cheerful voice. She laughed "Of course Cicero~!" she agreed quickly, before leading off the jester to find some people to kill. While on the killing spree, she yelped when the game suddenly cut off "What th-"

"Go on squirt. Go to your room, im watching Tv." Her older brother said, she pouted "But i was doing something!"

"To bad" He said, taking the remote and flopping down onto the couch. She scrowled and got up and started walking to her room. Her brother turn ed on the tv and has he did, she could of sworn she heard Ciceros voice saying 'What can i do for you oh great Listener~?' she looked back at the T.V and shook her head. 'Man i have been playing to much skyrim' she thought has she walked into her room.

This incident occured for months, wethier it was someone turning on the tv, turning the channel, turning off the tv, even talking on the phone. She heard his voice, EVERYWHERE and it didnt help she sometimes saw shadows out of the corner of her eye. She even had to put down Skyrim for a while to try to see if it was just the game affecting her mind.

"Its time to go to bed!" she heard her mother called

"Yes Mom!" She called back, quickly changing into her pajamas and switching out her light and flopping down on her bed, snuggling under the covers before falling asleep.

"Hey, Its time to wake up sleepy head!" she heard a voice call, it couldnt of been morning already could it? She had just closed her eyes and now someone was trying to wake her up.

"Cicero said its time to wake up!" the voice came again, she was about ready to get up and sma-Wait did he just say Cicero? Oh this had to be a dream. Still she sat up like a lighting bolt just struck her, her eyes quietly adjusting to the darkness


End file.
